First Date ItalyXReader Fluff
by popgamergirl
Summary: You get a call from Italy asking you out on a date! NOTICE: EXTREME FLUFF LEVEL. READ WITH CAUTION AND BE CAREFUL NOT TO DROWN.


**This is my first story! I hope you like it! ;)**

**_Friday, you're Apartment, 7:09 p.m._**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

You stand up out of your chair in your living room to reach the phone on a coffee table on the other side of the room. "Hello?" You ask curiously. "_Ciao_! It's Italy. Remember, from earlier today?" "Ah, yes, Italy. It's good to hear back from you." You smiled when you heard he's voice. "Well-a _, I was-a wondering…If tomorrow we could meet at that local park at about I don't know…2:45..?" he explained in sort of a nervous, unsure voice. "Then I can take you up to my place for dinner!" He exclaimed. You felt delighted. "Sure! That would be awesome!" you told him. "I'll see you there Italy!" "_Bene_! I'll see you there _Signorina_." And you hung up. You were so excited to see Italy again.

**_Saturday, you're Apartment, 1:44 p.m._**

You rummage through your (very) unorganized closet to find something to wear. Hey, you weren't rich, but you had a pretty nice closet. After a long time trying on tons of dresses, skirts, tops, etc. and almost drowning in a pile of your own clothes, you finally were able to pick out an outfit. (Thank God) it was a pink, orange and yellow floral-patterned noodle strap dress, brown wedges, gold and silver colored bracelets and a simple necklace with your gemstone as a pendent. You comb your hair, put on her make-up and grab your purse and head down to the park.

**_Saturday, local park, 2:34 p.m._**

You sit down on a wooden bench in the park and wait for Italy. You didn't see him here, so you assumed he was yet to come. Suddenly, you notice a small group of young men approach you. You are suddenly confused, wondering what they want. "_Bonjour_, _Mademoiselle_." A voice said, shattering your thoughts. You turn toward the sound and see a man with blond hair and gentle blue eyes. He was smiling at you, (so to be kind and polite) you smiled back. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles which made you blush. (Like, a lot) "What is a fine young lady like you doing out here unaccompanied?" another voice askedbehind you. You swiveled around to see who said that and found two more people standing behind me. "Oh, I'm…uh…I'm actually here to meet someone…" You responded, stuttering for an unknown reason. "_Ciao_! Hey, _! I'm here!" Italy called running over to you. A turned around to Italy's direction. You smiled and ran over to him. "Hey Italy! You look very nice today." You complimented him. He blushed slightly. "So do you, Signorina." "So, shall we find a place to sit?" You ask. "Ok, good idea!" He jokes. You both giggle and walk off to a different bench to sit on.

You both sit down on a bench next to a duck pond. You both watch the ducks for a bit but then Italy says, "_, I think you are the funniest, most kind, and most likeable girl I've met, and…." He stuttered nervously, trying to make to make eye-contact with you. "..You're also the most beautiful. And I wanted to say…well...I love you." You were shocked. You were speechless, you didn't know what to say. But, you cracked a smile and spread across your face. "I love you too!" you cried, throwing yourself into his arms. And you kissed him. It lasted for a pretty long time, but you have to say Italy was a good kisser. When the kiss ended, he gave you one of those big smiles that made you giggle. "So…_, how about dinner at my place? I make really good pasta!" He explained happily. "Ok, let's go!" You agree and exit the park.

**_Saturday, Italy's Apartment, 4:02 p.m._**

You enter Italy's Apartment. It was a very nice, well-furnished apartment, and the smell of food drifted in the air. You sat down at a little wooden dining room table. You and Italy shared a plate of pasta, which tasted delicious. You both kept looking up at each other and smiling awkwardly as you ate. When you were finished, He asked if you wanted to stay over for the night. You agreed.

**_ Saturday, Italy's Apartment, 10:12 p.m._**

After running home, grabbing a few things needed to stay at Italy's, running back to his Apartment, changing into your PJs and spending the night cuddling under a blanket on a couch in the living room watching movies, you and Italy decide to go to sleep. You were getting up to put the blanket back where you guys found it when… "_Fratello_, I'm home!" Romano cried stepping in the door. "_Doveva solo a rovinare le cose_…" Italy mumbled. It was all in Italian so you had no idea what it meant. "Don't mind him _. He'll be wondering what's going on, I'll tell him." So you returned the blanket to the linen closet, and went into Italy's bedroom and sat on his bed and waited for him. And after a few minutes, Italy returned. "_Cerchiamo di dormire, mia Rosa_." He said softly picking you up and laying you down on his bed. "What does that mean?" you asked, yawning as he pulled the covers up to your shoulders. "Let us sleep, my rose." He replied, and climbed into bed with you. As you drifted off to sleep, cuddled up to Italy, he gently kissed you on the forehead and whispers,

"_Ti amo, bella_."


End file.
